


Hey now, you're an...all star?

by QueenIris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Humor, I Apologize For This, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIris/pseuds/QueenIris
Summary: After what happened, Keith wasn't sure if he knew his boyfriend at all.





	

It's been a month and sometimes Keith still couldn't believe that he was with Lance. Sure, he was a pain in the ass but he was also the best thing that ever happened to him. His boyfriend had a secret though and soon, he was supposed to find out what it was.

*

Keith was still in his bed when his phone rung. He smiled automatically knowing who was calling him.

\- Yeah?

\- Hi, babe, I hope I didn't wake you up?

\- Nope, I was about to make myself some breakfast, what's up?

Silence. All Keith heard was Lance breathing, he started to worry, his boyfriend was the most talkative person he ever known.

\- Hello? Everything's okay, Lance?

\- I-I was wondering if you maybe...want to visit me in my apartment?

Keith raised his eyebrows, for some reason Lance never wanted to invite him to his house, always finding some excuses.

\- Uh, if you want to?

\- Y-yeah, so uh, I will message you the adress and all.

\- Okay.

Keith still wasn't sure about this whole situation, he never seen-or well, heard, Lance being nervous. Well, except for that time when he asked him out for the first time.

\- Okay, bye, I love you.

Before Keith replied with "love you too" Lance already hung up. Keith put his phone down, frowning and wondering why his boyfriend acted so weird.

*

\- There's...there's something I wanted to show you.

They just finished eating a diner in Lance's apartment.

\- O-okay.

Keith wasn't sure what was he supposed to respond to that, through this two hours, Lance still acted all nervous and just...not like regular Lance and Keith was ready to find out the reason for that.

Lance stood up, when Keith done the same thing he started going in the direction of the closed room. He stopped right in front of it, when Keith joined him he looked at him, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Keith wasn't sure what did he expect but it wasn't...that. The whole room was full of Shrek merchandise, the posters with Shrek were everywhere.

\- Ha ha, very funny, Lance.

Keith didn't know that his boyfriend was such a good actor, although buying all those stuff and decorating the whole room was a little bit...unnecessary. He looked at his boyfriend, he was looking down and playing with the zip of his hoodie.

\- Lance?

\- It-it's not a joke, Keith, I didn't know how to tell you about this...it's the reason why I never invited you here. I've been obsessed with Shrek ever since I was seven, in fact...it's hard for me to admit it but...I think Shrek was my first male crush.

\- What the fuck.

It was all Keith could say.

\- Please, tell me you're joking.

Lance looked at him with tears in his eyes.

\- I knew you wouldn't understand, nobody can, when I was living with my parents I had to hide my love for him.

\- I-Lance are you serious about this?

Lance was sobbing.

\- It's okay if you want to break up with me.

\- Why would I do that? I mean, I don't understand your obsession but I love you, Lance.

Lance laughed still having tears in his eyes.

\- You're the best boyfriend ever, Keith!

He hugged him then.

\- Uh, does anyone know about this?

\- Only Hunk.

Keith nodded, he still wasn't sure how he felt about all this...he needed some time.

*

They were in Keith's apartment, making out shirtless on Keith's bed, Lance on top of his boyfriend.

\- Keith...

They stopped kissing.

\- Yeah?

\- Before we uh...you know, have sex, I just have one request.

Keith was a little bit confused but nodded.

\- Whatever you want, babe.

Lance bit his lip and got up. He went to the corner of the room where his backpack was laying, he took something out of it and went back to Keith. Keith looked at what Lance was holding in his (shaking) hand. 

\- Wh-

\- Listen, I know this might be too much but...maybe you could put this on while we're having sex.

Keith looked at Lance, sure that he was about to start laughing...to his suprise, his boyfriend looked serious. 

\- No.

Keith said firmly. This whole thing was fucked up.

\- Pleasee.

Lance looked at him with puppy eyes. Keith sat straight.

\- I said no, Lance, I am not going to wear Shrek's mask while we're having sex! I accepted your weird obsession but I'm not going to do that!

\- But please, just this once!

Lance almost cried.

\- God, don't you see how fucked up this is?!

\- I love Shrek!

\- I know you do but this is too much!

Lance looked down at the mask he was holding.

\- I'm sorry...can I at least put some music on?

\- Sure, why not.

Lance turned on the All Star and Keith came to the realization that they won't have any sex that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbetad also please don't hate me.


End file.
